


Bug Buddies

by ko_chan



Series: Buggy Tendencies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Side Effects, buggy tendencies, can be taken as chlonette slow burn, chlonette bonding, chlonette friendship, hints of jealous adrien, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: In which Chloe and Marinette unexpectedly bond over buggy tendencies. Pre-reveal.





	Bug Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr as well. If people like it, it can become a series of chlonette friendship with chlonette and adrienette undertones. Let me know what you think :)

Chloe struggled to contain a yawn as she sluggishly entered her classroom. She grumpily crushed her coffee cup and threw it into the trash, having it miss completely. Sabrina hurried to dispose of it properly before Chloe threw a tantrum. 

“You okay, Chloe?” Sabrina warily asked. Chloe hissed, wanting to lash out, but she felt Pollen against her chest on the inside of her coat, trying to calm her, and she released a breath. 

“I’m fine, Sabrina. It’s just winter is horrible this year.” Chloe hissed. Sabrina was confused. 

“But last year was worse and you didn’t seem to mind then. In fact, don’t you usually like winter because of the holidays?” 

“Well Sabrina, the weatherman clearly is wrong because it IS worse this year and I can change my opinion anytime I want.” Chloe snapped. She shivered as she struggled to keep her eyes open, drowsiness overwhelming her. 

Jeeze, when she accepted her Miraculous, she didn’t think that she would have to suffer like this. Pollen gave her no warning of this horrible experience when she first decided to take up the mantle of Queen B. She should’ve known it was too good to be true that heroing came without a catch. Pollen explained that all the bug Miraculous tend to have an aversion to the cold since insects hibernate in the wintertime, and it certainly was a bitch to deal with. 

“Hey Chloe, aren’t you going to take your coat off? It’s kinda warm in here.” Kim pointed out and Chloe growled, snuggling deeper into her winter coat with a built in heater. She would not be removing her protection from the cold, thank you. 

Just as she was about to snarl at Kim, an unexpected weight slumped onto her back, arms circled around her and someone nuzzled her back. 

“Warm…” the offending weight murmured happily. Chloe’s eye twitched when she recognized the voice. The appearance of Alya only served to confirm her suspicions. 

“Marinette, get off!” Chloe snarked, but Marinette’s arms sleepily tightened, and Chloe felt Marinette’s body heat, and against Chloe’s wishes, she found herself sinking against Marinette’s form with a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Chloe, mind giving my best friend back?” Alya narrowed her eyes, not really wanting to interact with the blonde, but forced herself to be civil since said best friend was currently snuggling up to the girl like she was a walking heater. Chloe blinked her eyes sleepily. “Come here, Marinette.” the redhead beckoned the blue haired girl who was snoozing away. 

“Hm?” Marinette sounded, rubbing her eye softly. She seemed to be out of it and only could register body heat. “No thanks. M’warm.” 

The entire class watched cautiously at Marinette’s refusal to let go of the most bratty girl in their class, not to mention her worst enemy. Chloe looked behind her and caught Marinette’s head covered in a headscarf, with a heavy winter p-coat, and gloves. Guess she wasn’t the only who needed extra protection against the cold….

Blue eyes zeroed in on the thermos attached to her backpack, her mind buzzing in excitement. 

“Is that… hot chocolate?” Chloe felt her mouth water at the thought of something warm in her stomach. Adrien and Nino seemed to have entered the classroom and traveled over to the girls. 

“Oh, guess Marinette’s mom packed her homemade hot chocolate to help with her aversion to the cold.” Nino remarked. Adrien looked strangely envious at Chloe, who was too tired to care why her childhood friend was being sulky. 

“Hmph, well it can’t be helped.” Chloe voiced out, guiding Marinette to where Sabrina usually sits with her. “Sabrina, be a dear and take Marinette’s seat for a day. My dear seatmate has some hot chocolate to share. Come along, Marinette.” 

“Okay, maman…” was her reply. 

“Chloe, maybe you should give her to me.” Adrien suggested, stepping forward to take the pigtailed girl, but Chloe wasn’t having Adrien steal her source of extra warmth, no matter how dear he was to her. 

“Don’t worry, Adrikins. I’m a big girl I can handle a drowsy degenerate.” Chloe brushed him off and Adrien looked like she kicked his puppy. Chloe and Marinette sluggishly made their way to their seating arrangement, the entire class watching in shock like they just witnessed an impossible incident. 

“Is… is this the Apocalypse?” Alix whispered. 

“According to my data, it very well could be.” Max replied. 

Nino gestured for Adrien and Alya to sit down in their seats, Sabrina following them. 

Meanwhile, Marinette and Chloe sighed happily as Chloe poured the hot chocolate into the thermos cup, steam floating above the liquid. Then they frowned when they realized there was only one cup with two people. Marinette slumped. 

“You can have it. I’m okay…” Marinette shivered, snuggling into her scarf. Chloe felt Pollen nudging her, and Chloe mentally groaned, before offering the thermos cup to her rival, turned seat buddy. 

“We’re both not sick. We can share.” Chloe said. If Marinette was fully awake, she would’ve had wide eyes. However, instead, she gave a grateful smile and took the cup from Chloe’s hand, bringing it to her lips and sighing in bliss. She handed it back to Chloe, who gulped the burning liquid down without caring if her tongue got burnt. The class just watched the interaction in awe. 

By the time Miss Bustier started her lecture, the class was sure they were in the twilight zone as they saw Chloe and Marinette asleep, leaning against each other. 


End file.
